


Where we are Now

by QueenEchidna



Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Family, Multi, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a surprise planned for everyone for his friends for their 10 year anniversary of Achievement City.<br/>[Bad at summaries; sorry.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we are Now

**Author's Note:**

> In my attempt to avoid my long AH minecraft au that I'm writing; I wrote a Minecraft au oneshot.  
> In which Ray is one of the last Adventure moders, and Ryan is an out-casted Creative moder (Trust me there's a lot of scoio-political junk in my long fic, sorry I can't elaborate further)  
> [Somewhat hinted multi-ships if you squint.]

Something about living in this world, where everyday people were mutilated and torn to pieces, very literally, in the prime of their lives by creatures of an ungodly origin, it was _something_ about the people Geoff is sharing his life with, that makes the brutal reality a bit easier to handle. And even if they had a few close calls in the past, he is glad that they have started something so fantastic, that their world may never be the same again; in a good way. 

Achievement City has, thanks to many years of work, become a large, prosperous place that many survivors call home; from humble beginnings that served as nothing more than a semi-permanent set of houses for the predominant 6 of them. Geoff grins, remembering fondly the days he and Gavin spent building their friends’ houses as a surprise for their group, and how happy Jack and Michael looked when they saw their new homes; they were never anything flashy, back then they did not have a lot.

Ray’s reaction to his house was, if Geoff remembers correctly, not expected; the younger man smiled one of the most heartbreaking smiles and thanked Geoff for the, admittedly, piece-of-shit house he’d constructed as a joke, fully intending to rebuild it as soon as they had the spare timber. _”I’ve never had a house.”_ He remembers Ray mumbling.

Geoff chuckles quietly to himself, remembering that Ray does still live in that same dirt house, but it has a few hundred square blocks of gold and iron expansion connected to its rear, mostly thanks to Jack.

They all still remain in their first houses, as odd as it is even now with their overflowing stockpile of rare materials, they just never had the heart to leave the little township they developed that started it all; Kung-fu house, Ryan’s home, was still lazily connected to Geoff’s stone monolith, although Ryan has an entire maze of a house dug into the ground below the original structure. Jack, humble as ever, has done basically nothing to his house that Geoff constructed lovingly for him. Gavin is still a little bitch about putting up trophy towers he earns from their weekly events into his Trophy Room of Victory, and has managed to cram more paintings onto his walls. And Michael’s house is used sparingly, for he is always away.

Geoff knows why Michael has taken to disappearing, and it’s because the mighty Mogar gets restless; he was never meant for home life. Sometimes the goodbyes are long and more of a pleasantry after a while because they all know Michael is probably the most qualified to survive alone; not many who are born into the underground caves live long enough to see the light of day as he did. 

But it’s when Michael decides to just up and leave in the middle of the night, not even saying goodbye to Gavin or Lindsay, or any of them; no note, just the lack of his presence at breakfast and the empty place on his workbench where his favorite sword sits normally. It’s an empty feeling, Geoff knows it well, and hates it, even now as he’s meandering through the paths of Achievement City, he can feel the hollowness in his chest; unknowing as to if Michael is okay or if he will even come back this time.

After a bit of walking, Geoff feels a familiar plushness against his boots and he looks down to find the grimy green wool he used to stare at everyday: the flooring of the original section of Achievement City. He keeps reminding himself to have Ryan replace the wool, the stuff in place has to be 10 years old by now; but…part of him doesn’t want to see it go. 

He smiles softly, remembering back-when their days were so chaotic that what little down time they had, they (all 6 of them) would lay in the center of Achievement City and just look at the sky, pointing out constellations; Ray would be telling stories from his early years fondly. _”They told me that each star in the sky has another to go along with it,”_ He remembers Ray explaining. _”and that those two stars were an Adventurer and a Creator from the past, forever locked in an eternal battle.”_

Often times, they would shrug off Ray’s Adventurer tales, because Ray often joked about them, but that time it had been different, and they all remained quiet and contemplative as Ray told more about his ancestors, great Adventurers of the kingdoms of old, and how they would work with Creators and Survivors to make a better world; a world where his people weren’t nearly extinct. The entire story remains in Geoff’s mind to this day, and sometimes he thinks about it. 

But his fond smile drifts slowly into a thin-lipped frown; he wishes constantly he could help Ray.

“What’s wrong Geoff?” The voice startles Geoff, but he calms himself when he looks up to see Jack inquiring from his seat on his front porch.

“Nah,” He mumbles his response, accented with a shrug. “Thinking…that’s all.” The response is vague in a way Jack understands, and he nods knowingly. 

Geoff turns towards his monolith but is halted when something catches his eye, “Hey Geoff!” Ryan calls out, jerking to a halt in mid-air before the older man and lowering himself to the ground. He looks excite but equally tired and worn-down, “I finally finished the Spiral Tower and if everyone isn’t too busy; I have a surprise as well!” The Creator explains, seemingly a bit out of breath. In his excitement he began to float just a few inches above the ground. 

“Awesome!” Geoff exclaims, his arms thrown out sideways, “We’ll have to get everyone together then! I’ll go find Gavin.” He says and then turns to Jack, who has since meandered over to them.

Apparently reading the look on his face, Jack smirks, “I think Lindsay and Kerry are out fishing, I can go get them.” He offers helpfully and turns in the direction he believes the Lake of Pimps is in. 

So Geoff returns his gaze to Ryan, who’s excited gleam from moments ago has faded into a crestfallen look he recognizes quickly. The Creator’s shoulders are hunched low, and while he is still floating, the energy he seems to regularly radiate is gone; “I…” He begins, looking up, but returning his sights towards the floor before Geoff can meet his eyes, “There’s still no sign of Michael.” Ryan admits, finally sinking to the ground, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“He’ll show up soon, Ryan, don’t-“

“It _has_ been over two months Geoff,” Ryan interrupts suddenly, forcing his arms closer to his chest, “What if he’s not coming back this time. How will Gavin handle it? They’re best friends.” He points out, his tone almost angry, “And what about poor Lindsay; how do you think she feels about her fiancé leaving all the time, not even saying goodbye.” He silenced himself quickly and took a step away, his gaze cast un-movingly at the ground, shoulders taut but eyes sad. 

Geoff says nothing, but contemplates reaching out to the Creator, “It’s pretty selfish of him y’know. I worry about all of you, especially him, because you Survivors can be killed so easily, and he’s so…brash and hotheaded.” His voice cracked just a bit and Geoff notices, “When he leaves I can’t protect him, and…and part of me thinks it’s my fault he keeps leaving…because I’m being too protective and I-“

“Ryan don’t.” Geoff says helplessly when the Creator’s guilty blue eyes shoot up to meet his finally. 

Ryan hesitates and takes a deep breath, “Sorry.” He runs a hand over his face and clears his throat, “I didn’t mean to lose my cool.” With ease he pushes himself off the ground to float again.

“He’ll come back Ryan,” Geoff says, mustering just enough assurance to make the statement sound convincing. He places a gentle hand on Ryan’s arm, “I promise.” His blood ran cold once he heard what he’d said, and he immediately kicks himself mentally for saying something he cannot 100% guarantee; and it was only made worse when the Creator before him smiled before flying off.

The hour drags on slowly, almost painfully slow, mostly due to Geoff’s eager excitement; Ryan has been working on the Spiral Tower for months now, since before the last time Michael disappeared into the night, and he was excited to see the finishing result. He was avoiding uptown Achievement City, where he knew Ryan built it, as to be surprised during the big reveal, and focuses instead on locating Gavin.

Which he does a few minutes past the hour when he finally checks the combat stage they had on the outskirts of town, where he found the green-clad man firing arrows down range at multiple moving targets; Geoff gives himself a mental slap-to-the-head for not checking there originally. 

He remains silent for a few minutes until Gavin runs out of arrows in his quiver and lowers his bow to retrieve more, “Gavin,” Geoff called out, careful not to startle the lad whilst his senses were being honed. But he seems to have announced himself without being startling, evident when Gavin turns to him and smiles, veering away from the arrows he was retrieving. 

“Heyo,” Gavin claps hands with the team leader, “How’s it going?” He wonders offhandedly. 

Geoff leans back and rests his hands on the edges of his bulky leg armor, “It’s going good. So, hey, Ryan was telling me that he finished the tower he’s been working on,” He points out.

The lad grins, “Oh that’s awesome when can I see it?” He asks.

“That’s part of why I came over; Ryan wants to show us all asap, and he says he’s got a surprise. No idea what it is.” Geoff admits.

“Well let’s hope it’s a better surprise than last time, and that it doesn’t involve a machine that murders cows. _Eugh!_ ” Gavin suppresses a shiver at the thought of their… _intuitive_ companion’s previous redstone creation . 

Geoff lets out a hearty laugh and nods in agreement. “Yeah, that’s the plan. Do you have any idea where the hell Ray is?” He asks, motioning to the exit and for Gavin to follow him, which the younger man does in time after he picks up his brown, worn-out satchel. 

“I think,” Gavin says, stopping once outside the training stage, “I think Ray was with Ryan today actually, cos y’know, he likes to watch people build.” He points out and steers them down the path to the left. The two begin the relatively long trek back towards the center of town, passing many survivors who have since moved into Achievement City; at one point Caleb walks out of a building to their right (one Geoff notes is the Contracting firm) and waves a casual hello to the other survivors and hurries on his way. 

Gavin begins to talk idly about how his archery was still improving, and how he cannot wait for _Micool_ to return so he can teach him the sword techniques the lad is severely lacking; but hearing the young man so certain that his friend would return only succeeded in making Geoff feel more terrible. 

There are a few loud bangs and then _something_ flies down into the street, knocking away the stone pavement and leaving a sizeable crater right in the middle of the path. A moment passes before a figure heaves herself out of the crater, a few scuffs on her clothing, and some cuts on her exposed skin, but otherwise she looks just fine; well, she looks _angry_ , to be honest. 

“Barbara?” Gavin calls out, slightly concerned, but more so confused. The Creator turns her head and offers a friendly wave, her grimace disappearing in place of a small grin for a moment. “You okay?” He wonders.

Barbara wafts her hand casually, “Yeah yeah,” She turns her attention back at the sky as another Creator flies in from down the road, her pleasant grin turns to a competitive smirk, “Gus is just being an asshole.” She chuckles, and flies off the ground. A diamond sword appears in her fists right before she collides with Gus, and the two continue their fight (which seems to be over nothing specific, unlike Ryan, the only two other Creators in achievement City tend to get restless when they remain docile) so Geoff and Gavin continue on their way.

“So, remind me why they’re here.” Geoff says sarcastically, rolling his eyes in light of the characteristic Creator behavior, to which Gavin chuckles.

“They say it’s for protection, but I’d say that barrier Ryan and Jack created does better than them.” And they both know it’s true, and have a quiet laugh at the Creators’ expenses. 

After a while, they both reach the midst of Uptown Achievement City, passing by the largest, more elaborate homes, and the mansions that serve as recreation centers, and it is all brought together by the magnificent creations Ryan has created; tall towers made of glass and diamonds, beautiful statues in honor of deceased companions and long-since-gone gods. One of Geoff’s favorites is the statue their Creator built a long time ago for Ray; it was one big rose built of stone but painted red and green, and on the leaves and petals of the flower sat little statuettes of all 6 of them with the Ray statuette standing on the very top of the rose. It is kinda dumb, and serves no purpose, but it makes them all smile.

Gavin stares at the same statue along with Geoff as they pass it, mumbling something about how his nose _is not that_ big, which Geoff hears and laughs blatantly at the remark. A shadow falls over them as they step further down the street, and both sets of eyes stare up at the newest addition to the uptown portion of their city. Stretching several hundred cubic blocks into the sky is the ever-impressive Spiral Tower, aptly named after the initial release of Ryan’s first blueprints that shown a double-helix-esq structure to be built. 

“Wow,” Gavin gasps quietly, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle to gaze up at the entirety of the tower. 

Geoff nods, “Wow is right…” He mindlessly takes a few paces forward until the toe of his boot nudges the sidewalk end. The tower is immaculate, not only due to its incredible height, but Ryan chose the most magnificent materials that include stone bricks and glass, with decorative iron and gold and lapis blocks speckled up the tower tastefully. Gavin and Geoff both remain quiet for a few long moments.

“He did good didn’t he?” Ray asks suddenly, stepping up behind his two friends. All he receives are a few simple nods. He turns his head skyward as well and cups his hands on either side of his mouth. “Hey Ryan-!” He calls up, and from the top of the Spiral Tower they see Ryan lean over the edge; the Creator waves down before vaulting over the edge and freefalling until the last few blocks when he slows himself and lands gracefully before them. “I think it’s safe to say,” Ray begins and places both hands on Geoff and Gavin’s shoulders, “That they like it.” 

Ryan smiles brightly, “I was hoping they would. I hope the others do as well.”

“Oh trust me,” A new voice, deep but cheery: Jack. Everyone present turns, chuckling when they see Lindsay, Kerry, and Jack starring at the tower now in astonishment as they had only moments before. “I think we _all_ like it.” Jack admits as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Lindsay moves stray hair from in front of her face, “Holy shit Ryan,” She mumbles, and Kerry nods in agreement. 

Ryan looks down at the ground and then at the tower, “Thanks a bunch guys, but there’s more to see.” He says, looking out at the quickly setting sun. Then he floats over to the entrance and opens the iron door for everyone, “C’mon.” And everyone does, one-by-one entering through the doorway leading to a tall stairwell illuminated by softly glowing glowstone. 

Every now and again a rose falls out of Ray’s bag, which Jack picks up to give to him once they are at the top, and by the time they reach the final few steps, Jack has a whole bouquet to return; Geoff notices with a quiet snicker the slight flush that appears on Ray’s face when Jack hands him the roses, momentarily confused before he notices his surprisingly empty bag.

The group approaches another door, after passing through a short hallway lined with old photos and mementos, that is activated when Ryan pulls a lever off to the right. It opens just in time for the sun to sink below the distant horizon and the sky to turn from orange to blue to black in a manner of moments as all 7 of them collect on the open balcony.

“What a view.” Gavin points out as he eagerly leans on the edge of the terrace, looking inwards to the high rise buildings of Uptown Achievement City that are now glowing in the low light of the late evening. He is joined by the rest of the group, except for Ryan, all murmuring excitedly to one-another as the Creator busies himself with some redstone in the far corner of the terrace. 

“Alright guys,” Ryan calls, straightening his posture to refer to the group, a redstone torch held in his hand, and two unconnected strings of redstone at his feet. “Watch the field over there, in front of the stables.” And as he finishes his sentence, he bends down to place the redstone torch and completes the circuit; the pieces of redstone spring to life and the circuit audibly buzzes as it activates whatever contraption he’s built. 

Ray is the first to peer over the opposite ledge of the terrace, joined quickly by Jack and then the rest gradually. Down below, the desolate field where the members of Achievement City train horses and other pets of the sort, begins to light up in a not yet exposed redstone pattern; after a few moments, there is a clear image of the original 6 along with Lindsay and Kerry standing triumphantly in the center of downtown Achievement City. 

There is an audible gasp of excitement over the group and Gavin bounces joyously where he stands, nearly knocking Kerry over in the process; Ray, in his excitement, throws a handful of roses out over the balcony and they float over in the general direction of the field. Geoff smiles in light of the revelation and pats Ryan on the back as the Creator beams proudly, floating just behind the group. 

“That’s,” Jack begins, sounding choked-up, “That’s awesome Ryan.” He admits.

“Happy 10 year anniversary guys.” Ryan says, floating out and in front of the terrace so he can address his team. He smiles adoringly, “It was just something I thought would be cool.” He then floats over to a button on the outside of the Spiral Tower’s wall and presses it; moments later a big grouping of fireworks begins to fire off into the air, large bursts of color and sparks flow into the cool night air. The group stood upon the Spiral Tower laugh and smile at the show as Ryan floats by, beaming and looking bashful as his friends throw comments his way.

Geoff chuckles as he notices his team starring at the sky in sky, big smiles plastered on every face; Ray throws an arm around Jack to his right and Lindsay to his left and just grins at the sky. There’s a few more minutes of spectacular fireworks before Geoff notices a figure down by the edge of the field, and he assumes it’s a zombie, and reaches for Gavin’s bow to take care of it; but there’s something… _off_ about it, the way it walks and seems to stop and stare at the pattern in the ground.  
And after a few more moments, he realizes that the form has bright yellow shorts and curly auburn hair; _No…_ , Geoff shakes the thought away. 

“Hey douchebags!” A voice, faint over the noise of the fireworks, but Geoff hears it, as do they all, eyes darting from the sky to the ground to the figure that seems to be waving at them. Gavin and Lindsay are the first to gasp excitedly, looking at each other and then back down. “You starting a party without me?” Michael yells from bellow, “You fuckers.” He’s loud, but it’s painfully obvious that he’s joking.

Lindsay and Gavin make a move towards the door until Ryan makes a sound that stops them; the Creator swoops down and scoops a very unwilling Michael up and flies him up to the Spiral Tower’s terrace, dropping him clumsily to his wobbly legs. The survivor curses under his breath, mostly at Ryan, and straightens his hoodie; he barley has time to stand up straight before two pairs of arms are flung around his neck and shoulders in two, crushing hugs. “Holy fuck guys, c’mon I’m sore as dicks.” Michael laughs a bit, trying to laboriously to look angry. He ruffles Gavin’s hair and puts an arm around Lindsay, kissing the top of her head and just allowing the two to remain clung to him for a moment longer. 

“Just in time for our 10th,” Ryan mumbles from his place in the air beyond the balcony. Geoff notes how relieved they all look, but all content to let Gavin and Lindsay have this moment they both need. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Michael admits quietly, ignoring Gavin babbling in his ear about all the stuff he’s missed. He turns his head to look at Jack, Ray, and Kerry and smirks, “Hey guys.” Simple, but better than all the nothing they’ve had for the past 2 months. Then he turns to Geoff, looking apologetic but nonchalant; all he does is nod, and Geoff understands, and nods back. _Welcome home, buddy._

Geoff barely hears a tiny whisper out of Kerry to Jack and Ray, the young man’s eyes looking full with relief as he regards his companions, “Best anniversary ever.” And Geoff could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucked, hope you enjoyed reading though ^-^


End file.
